The Secret (My Little Pony remix)
Written by Sash! team members Sascha Lappessen, Ralf Kappmeier and Thomas Ludke with vocals by Sarah Brightman and additional text by me, Kimberly AJ, with a few pony characters from My Little Pony. Lyrics Fluttershy :My Little Pony, My Little Pony :Can the secret really be? :My Little Pony, My Little Pony :Is it between you and me? Brightman :There's a secret about your love :That always keeps me thinking of :how we ease each other's pain Belle My Little Pony Sarah :Only when I feel you near :You take away my deepest fear :you put a spell on my heart :but I am not calling for any redemption Big MacIntosh: E-nope Sarah And the secret still remains Marble Pie: Mm-hmm (Big MacIntosh: E-yup) Sarah :And I want you not to reveal :How you make me feel & Sweetie Belle My Little Pony Sarah :How I have been touched by your love :So you keep the key & Sweetie Belle My Little Pony (Marble: Mm-hmm [Big MacIntosh: E-yup]) Sarah :And I keep on playing my part :Not knowing the game & Sweetie Belle My Little Pony Sarah And the secret will remain Fluttershy :My Little Pony, My Little Pony :Does the secret still remain? Belle :My Little Pony, My Little Pony :Does it come through wind or rain? Pie :The bronies used to think that my party cave is secret :But now that you've seen it, 'tis not a secret anymore :What can the new secret be, might I ask? :Mysteries might really have goodies galore! Sarah :These thoughts they haunt me every night :Visions covering my mind :'Cause I know you can't be far & Sweetie Belle My Little Pony (Pinkie Pie: That's near enough.) Sarah :Just the thought that you are mine :Makes cold wind shiver down my spine :You put a spell on my heart :But I am not calling for any redemption Pinkie Pie: She isn't? (Big MacIntosh: E-nope) Sarah And the secret still remains (& Sweetie Belle My Little Pony, My Little Pony) Marble Pie: Mm-hmm (Big MacIntosh: E-yup) Sarah :And I want you not to reveal :How you make me feel & Sweetie Belle My Little Pony (Pinkie Pie: Okie-dokie-loki!) Sarah :How I have been touched by your love :So you keep the key (Pinkie Pie: My mane and tail are so handy.) & Sweetie Belle My Little Pony (Marble: Mm-hmm [Big MacIntosh: E-yup]) Sarah :And I keep on playing my part :Not knowing the game & Sweetie Belle My Little Pony (Pinkie Pie: I get it.) Sarah And the secret will remain & Sweetie Belle My Little Pony (Pinkie Pie: Oh, yeah! [Marble: Mm-hmm <'Big MacIntosh:' E-yup>] Sarah And the secret will remain Pinkie Pie: This reminds me of my big sister Maud... Sarah And the secret will remain Pinkie Pie: ...who's got her own place by the waterfalls. (Marble: Mm-hmm [Big MacIntosh: E-yup]) & Sweetie Belle :My Little Pony, My Little Pony :Can the secret really be? :My Little Pony, My Little Pony :Is it between you and me? Sarah And the secret will remain Category:My Little Pony Category:Songs Category:Sarah Brightman songs Category:Kimberly Jordan's ideas Category:Song arrangement by Kimberly Jordan